


Precious Girl

by Caedmon



Series: Precious Girl [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Fluff, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose and their tiny daughter, Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanluvr (Bria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/gifts).



> Written for hanluvr who asked for Nine with his baby. 
> 
> Hope you like it, dear!

She’d done it. She’d actually done it. 

Not that he ever doubted her; his Rose could do anything. But...she’d done _this_. The most miraculous thing he’d ever seen in nine hundred years, and she’d made it happen. 

The baby - his _daughter_ \- was a tiny, pink-wrapped bundle in his large arms. Rosebud lips were curled in a tiny little moue and she had the sweetest little nose he’d ever seen. Her ears looked like soft little seashells, and a pink cap covered what he knew was dark, downy hair. 

“Hello, little one,” he said softly. “Hey there, little Emma. I’m your father. I’m Daddy.” 

The baby didn’t stir at this, she just slept on. 

“I have so much to teach you, so much for you to learn. We’re going to have a fantastic time together, you and I,” he told her in a near-whisper. “I’ll teach you to fly the TARDIS. She loves you already.” 

The TARDIS cooed in the back of his mind, and Emma stirred a little in his arms. 

“You are so loved already, probably the most loved little girl that ever existed. I’ve got two hearts, see, and they’re both full to bursting with love for you.”

Emma suckled at nothing, unaffected by his words. 

“You look like your mum, and that’s a good thing. Wouldn’t want you to have a daft old face like mine. But you look perfect. Everything about you is just perfect.”

She stirred, and he watched the bundle in his arms squirm with no small amount of wonder. Emma worked a hand free and brought it to her face. The Doctor reached up to offer his finger, and Emma curled her whole hand around it, her fingers not touching. 

He’d never appreciated just how large his hands were until that moment, when they were compared to the delicate little fingers of his daughter. 

_His daughter,_ he thought with incredible awe.

“You’ve got a long life of adventure ahead of you, little Emma. Your mum and I, well, we tend to get into trouble sometimes. But I promise, I _vow_ to protect you. To keep you safe.”

“You promise to _try_ to keep her safe.” He heard the soft voice of his Rose, his beloved wife, behind him and he turned to look. “She’s still going to scrape her knees and whatnot. We can’t help that.”

“You should be in bed, love,” he said. “You need your rest.”

“I’m fine,” she assured him, coming over to lay her hand on his shoulder. “I wanted to be with my family.”

The Doctor turned back to the baby. “Look at her little hands, Rose.” He wiggled his finger a little, and Emma latched on tighter. “Look how tiny she is.”

“I see her,” Rose said with an indulgent smile. 

“Isn’t she lovely?”

“She looks like her Daddy.”

“You bite your tongue, Rose Tyler,” he said in a quiet voice without looking away from the bundle in his arms. “She’s perfect, and she got that from you.”

Rose bent down and kissed his cheek. He turned his head to give her a soft, sweet kiss. “Thank you,” he murmured. 

“For what?” she asked, coming around to sit beside him. 

“For being the love of my lives, and then creating the other love of my lives.” He bent to kiss Emma’s little forehead and she squirmed in his arms again. He delighted in her motion, the miracle of her. 

“For being my precious girl, and for giving me another one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie Tyler watched her son-in-law with her granddaughter, and she had never seen anything so ridiculous in all her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive! A second chapter of "Precious Girl." Enjoy the irredeemable fluff!

Jackie Tyler had never seen anything so ridiculous in all her life, and that was saying something. Her son-in-law was the Doctor, for heaven’s sake, and Lord knew that man was daft sometimes. But this...this was the most daft thing she’d ever seen him do: he was trying to convince his four-month-old daughter to say ‘Daddy’.

“Say ‘Daddy’, Emma! Say ‘Daddy’!”

“Doctor,” Jackie began, “she’s four months old. She can’t talk yet!”

“So much you know,” he replied without looking away from his daughter. “Genius, her. Gets it from her Da.”

“Her Da that’s trying to make a four-month-old talk?”

“That’d be me!” He threw her a daft grin.

“Cor!” Jackie threw up her hands and went into the kitchen with Rose. 

“He’s still at it, then?” Rose asked, stirring milk into tea. 

“He’s daft, he is.” She raised her head and called over her shoulder. “ _And a baby hog, to boot!_ ”

“Oi!” came the outraged voice of the Doctor. 

Rose snickered behind her mug. “Just tell him you want to see her, Mum.”

Jackie snorted. “Yeah, like _that’ll_ work.”

“Observe.” Rose maneuvered around Jackie and went into the lounge. Jackie followed, interested to see what Rose could possibly do to convince the Doctor to surrender the baby. 

“Doctor,” Rose started, but the Doctor cut her off. 

“She almost said it, Rose. She _almost_ said it. She _wants_ to say it, I can tell.”

Rose snickered then walked over to him, scooping Emma up out of his arms. He looked up at her as if not understanding how she could do such a thing. “You’re being a baby hog,” she told him. 

“S’my baby,” he pouted. 

“And s’ _my_ granddaughter,” Jackie interjected. He scowled at her and she scowled right back. 

“You two, knock it off,” Rose commanded, walking towards Jackie with an armful of pink baby. “Emma, go see Gran for a bit.” 

Jackie opened her arms and cradled little Emma close, cooing at the baby girl. “Hello, baby angel,” Jackie cooed. 

The baby angel in question blinked up at her grandmother with wide, blue eyes, and smiled, poking her tongue out a little ways. 

“Oh, bless, you look just like your mum, you do. ‘Cept for those eyes.”

“Oi!” the Doctor squawked as Rose settled in next to him, raising his arm so she could cuddle into his side without even looking. “Those are my eyes!”

“Didn’t say it was a bad thing, did I?” Jackie challenged him, and he sulked. 

“Behave, Doctor,” Rose admonished with a hand on his chest. “Emma is beautiful, and so are her eyes.”

“Too bloody right they are,” he groused, but pulled Rose closer. 

Jackie made her way into the lounge and sat in her favorite chair, crooning to the baby, ignoring the way the Doctor was staring at her. 

“Doctor,” Rose said. “We need to start getting ready.”

“I’ll stay here,” he answered immediately.

“You bloody well will not!” Jackie retorted, outraged.

Rose narrowed her eyes and gave her mum a little shake of the head, and Jackie settled back into the chair with Emma and a scowl. 

“Doctor, we said we’d go to Shireen’s wedding, and it’s not a baby-friendly event.”

“But -”

“No ‘buts’,” Rose told him. “You’re going with me to this wedding, and you’re going to have a brilliant time.”

“But Rose,” he said with more than a note of pleading in his voice, “we’ve never left her before. What if something happens?”

Jackie gave him the strongest stink-eye she was capable of. He didn’t notice, he was giving Rose puppy-dog eyes.

Rose patted his chest. “I know that, Doctor, but we have to leave her sometime. I need a break, and you do, too.”

He frowned, but she leaned over and kissed him quickly. Jackie looked away and back to the baby. 

“Don’t want a break, me. What if she needs us?”

“Oi! You think I can’t take care of my granddaughter? Raised Rose on my own, didn’t I? It ain’t my first rodeo, y'plonker!”

The Doctor gave her a fulminating glare, which she returned. Rose rubbed a soothing circle on the Doctor’s chest, and smiled a little. “I have a new dress,” she told him in a placating voice. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

He looked over at Rose with widened eyes, and Jackie did her best to shut them out. She _certainly_ didn’t need to hear this.

“Oh you do now, do you?” he flirted.

“Mhm,” she grinned at him, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. “And I’ll let you zip it up." She poked him gently in the chest, punctuating her next words. "But you can’t do that if you’re holding the baby.”

“But, Rose...”

“Don’t ‘ _but Rose_ ’ me, Time Lord,” Rose replied, and there was a bit of a bite to her voice now. “It won’t kill you to leave the baby with my mum for an evening.”

If Jackie hadn’t known better, she’d have thought he was on the verge of tears. She almost felt sorry for him. But then Emma cooed, and she forgot all about that. 

“Oh, alright. Jackie, you have all the numbers? Rose’s phone, my phone, UNIT? Remember you can’t call emergency services for her, she’s Gallifreyan. Two hearts, respiratory-”

“Yes, yes. Respiratory bypass, I know. We’ll be fine, Doctor,” she told him in what she hoped was a soothing voice. “Emma and I are going to watch The Little Mermaid, aren’t we, Emma? That was Mummy’s favorite. Yes it was!” She bounced the baby in her arms and smiled down at her. 

“C’mon, Doctor. We’ll be late.”

“No we won’t. Time machine, remember?”

Rose scoffed. "As if you’d climb into the TARDIS without Emma.”

He looked over at Jackie uncertainly, then sighed. “I can see I’m outnumbered.”

“You are,” Rose gave him a tongue-touched grin. 

“Let’s go, then, before I change my mind.”

~*~O~*~

Jackie had turned Rose’s room into a guest room after she and the Doctor were married, then added a cot and changing table once they announced they were expecting Emma. It had become Emma’s room then, although she left the bigger bed in there for the rare occasions she could talk Rose and the Doctor into staying with her instead of on the TARDIS. 

She reveled in grandmotherhood, enjoying every precious minute she got with her tiny granddaughter. She'd been shocked at first when Rose told her she was pregnant, and more than a little dismayed. What would it mean to have an alien grandchild? Would her grandbaby have tentacles, or eat safety pins? 

It turned out that, although Rose's pregnancy had been much longer, Emma was just like a human baby - despite the anatomy differences. And she was gorgeous, Jackie thought proudly, what with her dark hair and bright blue eyes. She just wanted to cuddle the baby all the time. 

But for now, she was laying a sleeping Emma in the cot for a nap. Rose and the Doctor wouldn’t be back for another couple of hours, and -

She heard the door swing open and hit the wall. Emma jumped at the sound, then went back to sleep.

“Emma?” the Doctor called out. 

Jackie stepped out of the baby’s room into the hallway to find her son-in-law shucking his tuxedo jacket and loosening his tie. 

“Jackie? Where’s Emma?”

“What on earth, Doctor, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he said, dismissively, rolling up his shirtsleeves. “Where’s Emma?”

Rose came in behind him, smiling almost indulgently at her daft husband. 

“I just laid her down in the cot for the night. She fell - _oi_!”

The Doctor had pushed past Jackie into Emma’s room, going straight to the cot and scooping the sleeping baby up with such tenderness that her heart clenched a little. Emma started when he touched her, and he immediately began a soothing little litany, speaking just above a whisper as he lifted her out of the cot. 

“There, there, my precious girl. It’s Daddy...Daddy’s here. I've got you. Shhh…” He cradled the baby close to himself, reaching down into the cot to swipe her pacifier, then brushed past Jackie again. 

“Oi! Where’s he think he’s going?” Jackie demanded of Rose. 

“Just leave him, Mum,” Rose said, taking off her own coat and hanging it on the coat rack. “He nearly went spare at that wedding. We skipped out just after cake.”

“But what -?”

Jackie and Rose went into the lounge in time to see the Doctor settle himself on the couch, kicking his feet up on the table in front of him and settling Emma in to sleep on his chest. The baby’s little fingers spread out over her daddy and she slept contentedly, her paci bobbing in her mouth as she sucked at it. The Doctor kissed her downy little head, murmuring something that Jackie didn’t catch. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes, one hand on the baby’s back, sighing contentedly. 

“That’s all he wanted?” Jackie asked Rose in a stage whisper, incredulous. 

Rose was smiling serenely at the scene in front of her, and Jackie couldn’t help but notice the warmth in her daughter’s eyes as she looked at her husband and daughter. 

“That’s all he wanted,” Rose agreed. “Him and his precious girl.”

Jackie looked back at the Time Lord on her couch, noting the curious, soft smile playing at his lips and the relaxed posture. She remembered her Pete being the same way about Rose, and the memory brought tears to her eyes. 

“I’ll just make a cuppa, shall I?” she said by way of excuse to go to the kitchen and hide her crying. Rose nodded. 

When she came back into the lounge a few minutes later, two steaming cups of tea in hand, she found Rose nuzzled into the Doctor’s side with her eyes closed, one hand joining the Doctor’s on Emma’s back, and the Doctor’s other arm slung around his wife protectively. 

Jackie turned to go back into the kitchen. She’d take her tea there. No sense in disturbing the Doctor and his precious girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking chapter suggestions, if anyone has any. We're going to grow along with Emma. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor reflects on happy moments in his life while he shares a little playtime with Emma and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by lastbluetardis on tumblr who asked for: _how about a quiet moment with Daddy!Nine cuddling/playing with Rose and their baby? :)_
> 
> As requested...a quiet little moment with Nine, Rose, and Emma. <3

The little family lay on the bed, the parents bracketing the child with heads propped on hands. Rose and the Doctor both gazed down at their daughter adoringly as she gurgled and swatted at the brightly colored giraffe toy that the Doctor was making rattle and crinkle just out of her reach. 

“Don’t tease her, Doctor,” Rose admonished lightly with a smile. 

The Doctor didn’t take his eyes off of Emma when he answered Rose. “M’not teasin’ her. M’ playin’ with her.”

Rose kept smiling and the Doctor turned his conversation to Emma. 

“Isn’t that right, little one? Daddy’s just playin’ with you, hmm? Daddy’s just playing with his precious girl. Yes he is.” He shook the toy again, helping it to make noise, and Emma favored him with one of her giggles, bringing her feet up to her hands and grasping her toes for lack of rattly toy. 

“Look how flexible she is,” he marveled, the pride practically dripping from his voice. “Could be a gymnast like her mum, she could.” He pulled the toy more firmly into his hand and extended his pointer finger, tickling Emma’s little belly. “That your plan, doodlebug? Gonna be a gymnast like your mummy?”

“I’m pretty sure all babies can do that, Doctor,” Rose grinned. 

“Maybe so,” he conceded. “But Emma’s still far superior to other babies. Brilliant, she is.”

“Yes, she is,” Rose agreed, reaching down to wipe a little dribble from her baby’s far superior chin with her ‘I love Daddy’ bib. 

The Doctor sighed. “I still can’t believe she’s ours.”

“She’s been ours for five months now.”

“Five months, one week and two days,” he supplied helpfully. 

Rose grinned. “And we knew she was coming for almost a year before that.”

“Ten months, three weeks and six days.”

She laughed and wiped Emma’s chin again. “But who’s counting?” 

He gave her a cheeky smile, then looked back at Emma, rattling the toy again to get his daughter’s attention. “You know, Rose, nine hundred years old, me. I've had a lot of good days.” He shook the toy again and smiled at Emma’s gurgling attempt at speech, then surrendered the giraffe to her little hands when she reached for it this time before he went on. “Lots of days when I thought I’d never felt better, when I felt like life was complete, days I thought I’d never feel better than I felt in that exact moment.”

Rose wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but she humored him. “I’m sure you have,” she replied. “I’d be shocked if you hadn’t. Nine hundred years is a long time.”

“But those days were few and far between. Time Lords weren’t supposed to feel anything, really, so they were stolen moments of joy and I always felt a bit guilty about having them.”

She felt her heart tighten, the way it always did when he talked about his time as a ‘Time Lord proper’. She knew that their stuffy rules had always chafed and made him feel less than, even though he was anything but. It never failed to break her heart to think of this wonderful man, her beloved husband, hurting from the disapproval and scorn of his fellow Time Lords. 

He wasn’t finished. “Then you came along, and the good days started getting more frequent, more intense. I thought the night that everybody lived and we danced around the console would be the happiest night of my life. But after the Gamestation and Bad Wolf, you told me you loved me and I thought my hearts would burst with joy and love.”

“Mine too,” she smiled. “I never dreamed you’d love me back. I figured you’d already sent me home once that day, and probably would again for damaging your TARDIS. Might as well lay it all out there in the open.”

“How could I not love you?” He looked genuinely puzzled. 

Rose leaned across a happily playing Emma and gave him a light kiss. “M’just glad you do.”

The Doctor gave her a soft, genuine smile, then went on. “Then we got stuck on Eatain and were forced to get married after they caught us snogging.”

Her tongue made an appearance at the corner of her mouth. “I remember.”

He looked sheepish and picked up the toy Emma had dropped, holding it in front of her until she took it. “I have a confession to make…”

“You were familiar with the local laws, you knew what would happen if we snogged in public but you took me there and snogged me anyway?” Rose smirked at his surprised look. “Jack told me later. He said Eatain was famous for their laws on marriage and propriety, and he suspected you’d been up to something.” 

“Jack is too mouthy for his own good,” the Doctor grumbled, looking back down at Emma as if to get her confirmation on Daddy’s grumpy opinion about Uncle Jack. Emma blew a raspberry at him. 

“Does it look like I minded?” Rose challenged him. “All I said about it was that if you wanted to really be married, we needed to make it human-legal, for Mum’s sake.”

It was the Doctor’s turn to lean across Emma and plant a soft kiss on Rose’s lips. “Only too happy to do it, me. Was worth the slap, even. I’d get slapped again and again if it meant I got to be married to you, Rose Tyler.” Rose smiled beatifically at him. “But back to my point,” he continued. “I thought when you married me, the moment that you said ‘I do’ - both moments - were the greatest of my life. Then we found out about our little doodlebug, here.”

The Doctor took a break from making his point to play with Emma’s tiny toes, and Rose watched him. “I was a bit less enthusiastic,” she remembered. “Thought it meant we’d have to stop traveling, and that you and Jack would be stuck. You always complained about domestics, and a wife and kid are the ultimate domestics. I was sure you wouldn’t want a baby.”

“I wouldn’t, not with anyone else. But when you told me...I thought that that was the peak. That was it. Nothing could be better. Then she was born, and I held her in my arms, and Rose…”

He seemed unable to articulate, and Rose felt warmth bloom within her chest. “Yeah,” she whispered. “Me, too.”

“Point is, Rose, that since you came into my life and we started running, I keep having these moments. These little times of pure contentment. Even right now, with this precious girl sucking on her little fist like that…” He paused and plucked Emma’s pacifier from the blanket beside her and nudged her lip with it. Rose watched Emma take it and start sucking greedily. 

“I’m so happy, Rose. Just so bloody _happy_ , all the time. And all these moments, all these things that bring me so much joy, they all come down to you. All of them. None of this would have happened without you. I love you.”

Rose raised her free hand to his cheek, slipping her thumb along his cheekbone, and without speaking, two pairs of lips met in the middle over their daughter. The kiss was sweet, less than chaste, but their location and little audience were not forgotten, and they kept themselves in check. 

She pulled back and bit her lip, smiling at her husband. He returned the smile, then indicated Emma with a downward flick of his eyes. “Someone’s sleepy,” he said. 

She looked down to see her daughter drifting off, her eyelids drooping before opening wide for a moment when she sucked rapidly before her eyes grew heavy again and the sucking tapered off to nothing. The paci stilled again. 

Rose yawned and stretched her arm out, laying her head on her bicep and laying her hand delicately on Emma’s soft, round belly. “She’s not the only one. Teething is wearing us both out.”

“Sleep, love,” the Doctor murmured with a stroke to her cheek, before he pulled the blanket at the foot of the bed over her and Emma. 

“You need to work on the TARDIS?” Rose asked, drowsiness overcoming her.

She felt the Doctor’s hand settle over hers, resting on Emma’s tummy. 

“I have everything I need right here.”


End file.
